


Come Closer

by orphan_account



Series: Come Close [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Eventual Smut, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Past Abuse, Past Rape/Non-con, Rape/Non-con Elements, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 08:48:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14209518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Hyuwoo is still unable to take his eyes off Kihyun.





	Come Closer

“Those flowers are gorgeous.”

 

 

 

  
The woman had stopped her browsing to compliment the arrangement he was working on. He blushed and thanked her, his ears turning pink.

 

 

 

  
“Are those for a wedding?”

 

 

 

 

And he could hear a snicker coming from behind him- Hyunwoo turned a little to give Changkyun a glare, the younger alpha winked before resuming the paperwork Hoseok had assigned him to.

 

 

 

 

  
“No, ma’am,” Hyunwoo replied the woman politely and she leaned in to take in the scent of the roses, “but they are for a special occasion.”

 

 

 

 

  
The woman laughed a little, she was looking at the flowers fondly, “I should have my mate gift them to me for my anniversary.”

 

 

 

  
He must admit, the flowers- red and white roses he was arranging, the bouquet, looked like it would fit in a wedding/ The colours were bright, perfect, especially for a centre-piece in which would be placed at the entrance of the hall, where the guests could shower them with compliments the moment they lay their eyes on it. 

 

 

 

  
_It was perfect-_

 

 

 

 

He wanted it to be _perfect_.

 

 

 

 

It needed to be. 

 

 

 

  
There were steps that came down the stairs as the woman was paying for her lilies and Hoseok appeared in a tight black t- shirt, his eyes were swollen and there were dark shadows beneath them. He yawned once, stretching his muscles, with Changkyun _wow-ing_ at the way his veins popped up, then walking over to the apron he had hung two days prior.

 

 

 

 

  
Seeing the friend, Hyunwoo asked, raising his brow suggestively, “How’s Hyungwonnie?”

 

 

 

 

  
Hoseok smiled at the mention of his husband’s name.

 

 

 

 

 

“He’s able to sleep, finally,” he picked up a bottle of red-bull from their small fridge that hid underneath the cashier, popping it open.

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
“What are you doing down here?” Hyunwoo crossed his arms, “you could use some sleep yourself before Hyungwon wakes up again.”

 

 

 

 

 

Shaking his head after taking a gulp of the drink, he placed it down onto the counter top, “and have baby Changkyun here taking care of the shop? Don’t you have those flowers to deliver?”

 

 

 

 

  
Hoseok winked and Hyunwoo feel himself blush.

 

 

 

 

  
“ _Please_ ,”Changkyun intervened, sitting onto a free red stool facing one of the working tables in the shop,  “age is just a number and I can, definitely, manage fine on my own with you fucking your husband upstairs-,” Hoseok had thrown a handful of wilted petals towards him causing him to stop mid sentence. 

 

 

 

 

Hoseok was going to have the youngest alpha in the shop clean the mess up anyway later. 

 

 

 

 

 

“My point is-,” the blonde alpha placed his hands on his hips, there were scratch marks on his chest where his v-line exposed, red, and bruises all over his neck which reminded Hyunwoo on how possessive was paper-doll Hyungwon in bed- especially in heat, since even at the start of their relationship. He was always surprised to see Hoseok covered with those love marks everytime he helps his mate with his heat. 

 

 

 

 

 

“My point is, don’t worry about the shop. You promised him didn’t you?”

 

 

 

 

  
Biting his lips, Hyunwoo took the apron of him, “and your mum wouldn’t mind, right?”

 

 

 

 

 

“Oh my god,” Hoseok rolled his eyes, it was Hyunwoo’s turn to have the wilted petals thrown at, it was almost like it was snowing, “leave now before I change my mind.”

 

 

 

 

He wore something different today, it wasn't his usual gray sweatshirt over his black tee and jeans but rather, a checkeredshirt with black ripped jeans. Hyunwoo thought he looked  better than he usually does, in which he had Changkyun protested _._ He had Hoseok choose the outfit for him today and, he might need a coat but he had a stylish long coat to go over his clothes and maybe, he looked like he was trying too much- but he didn't care- he wanted to.

 

 

 

 

It was a special day anyway, hoping he'd fit well with the bouquet of roses he held in his hands. 

 

 

 

 

 

Walking in a faster pace than usual, his heartbeat was getting louder as he approach the building. The bouquet was getting a lot of attention, people passing by were staring , but his eyes were focused at the entrance of the hospital. His mind was reciting _his_ name like a mantra because _he_ was definitely the only person he could think of at that moment. Hyunwoo just wanted to-

 

 

 

 

He just wanted to see _him_. 

 

 

 

 

It had been excruciating on his part and the longing in his heart had definitely created somewhat an hole, an emptiness - he needed it to be filled. And the days he counted, the year that passed, his patience thinning and it came to this day where he stood just a few steps away from him- _him_ who he couldn't take his mind away even if he wanted to. Letters and visiting hours that was limited to only once every three months couldn't suffice his desire. 

 

 

 

 

He wanted to see him so bad- 

 

 

 

 

 

"Please sign here."

 

 

 

 

He was like a robot, nodding and working his fingers moving the pen as the nurse pointed, ignoring the synthetic smell that filled the place and the beeping sounds. Waiting afterwards seemed endless, his feet tapped against the floor and his palms were getting sweaty- _shit, not now, he'd ruin the bouquet_. He bit his lips, chewing lightly and glanced over the clock a little too often, watching as it's long arm moved. 

 

 

 

 

 

Then there was a squeak from the sneakers that stopped a few feet away. 

 

 

 

 

 

_"Hyunwoo."_

 

 

 

 

He looked up at the being in front of him, a smile forming as he set eyes and the smaller man who wore a familiar jumper, coloured gray, his hair was cut shorter than the last time he had seen him, three or four months ago. He held a small bag, probably the only belonging he had brought when he decided to return to the hospital - his cheeks were more prominent - he lost more weight, Hyunwoo mentally cursed, making his already small figure looking more frail but as always, Hyunwoo was lost in his beauty, his brown eyes, and those dimples as he smiled when he saw the bouquet Hyunwoo was holding. 

 

 

 

 

He felt his heart making a little twirl, his stomach- oh, those butterflies again.

 

 

 

 

" _Kihyunnie_ ," he held out the roses, Hyunwoo was lost for words and so was the omega. 

 

 

 

 

 

But that was okay, because now, they had no time constraints, no curfew Kihyun had to return to and no wondering when will be the next time they'll see each other. 

 

 

 

 

The roses were with whom they belonged to, and Hyunwoo took the bag Kihyun was holding - there were tingles as their fingers brush and Hyunwoo wanted to hold KIhyun's hand longer. 

 

 

 

 

 

"Ready?" he asked, holding his hand out. 

 

 

 

 

 

Kihyun took a deep breath of the roses, there were minimal probably a glint but Hyunwoo could see a glimmer in those eyes he had never seen before- his fingers twitched, as Kihyun watched Hyunwoo's hand. 

 

 

 

 

There was a short hesitancy, worry, Hyunwoo would never blame him for any of it, for taking his time but it definitely took Hyunwoo by surprise when he felt Kihyun's hand against his. 

**Author's Note:**

> aye, I'm back sorry for being shit because - im horrible. 
> 
>  
> 
> I want my boys to win so bad IT HURTS. 
> 
>  
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT ON THE LAST CHAPTER. ILL TRY REPLY THE COMMENTS SOON.


End file.
